Reporting for Duty
by Jamie Truner
Summary: Arthur Kirkland is a busy business man forced to go to America so he could get an important client . But is busniess really everything? Arthur may find out when he meets the rambunctious Alfred F. Jones in the infamous Simpleton hotel.
1. Night One: Welcome to The Simpleton

Reporting for Duty

**Arthors notes: **_The breaks in between lines are for switchign the point of veiw form Arthur and Alfred. All character belong to Hidekaz Himaruya._

_

* * *

_

Night One: Welcome to the Simpleton

New York City, home of: loud noise, never ending traffic, and being the so called 'heart' of America. I can't stand coming here. If it wasn't for this new possible buyer I'd still be in London sitting in my office sipping on a cup of tea. _But_, this new client _**insisted**_ on meeting me here personally. After paying the cab-man his fare I gathered my suitcase and headed out into the cold winter air of New York to the nicest hotel I knew in the U.S. The Simpleton, it has exquisite room service, not to mention a built in bar within every suite. Trudging through the cold whips of wind I managed to make it into the warm lobby of the hotel. Approaching the check in desk I could see two people talking. The one was an employee at the hotel he was a mousy looking boy with stringy brown hair and a green worker suit. He was listening to a High school girl with her blonde hair tied partly in a miniature high ponytail, she wore a cream sweater vest with a white blouse, her skirt was bright pastel pink, and she had white legs warmers that started just at her knees. The girl just kept rambling about trivial matters to the worker, obviously wasting my time.

"Excuse me if you are quite done?" I stated tartly.

"Hey we're like totally talking here!" The girl shot back turning her head to me, her voice sounded that of a high pitched… male?

"Well if it's not about a room save it for later."

"Like cool your jets tight-ass!"

"Feliks…" Said the mousy employee looking at the blonde with worry. I just got in a fight with a cross dresser, great. Feliks scoffed and rolled his eyes as he moved to the side pulling a chocolate covered biscuit out of what appeared to be nowhere and began munching on it loudly.

"S-sorry about that sir. How may I help you?"

"My name is Arthur Kirkland; I am here to check into my suite."

"Of-of course!" He jolted and typed vigorusrly on the small computer that sat in front of him. After typing in all the information he read the text handing me a white card that had a thick black line on the back and the numbers 01 printed on the front.

"Y-your suite is number 01, Mr. Kirkland. Please enjoy your stay." He finished the traditional line with a nervous smile. Nodding at him I walked off towards the elevator alley I could here the faint ranting of the cross dresser as I left the desk. Focusing on getting my room I looked for an elevator that was closest to the ground floor. The only one had its doors closing, Panicking I started calling after it.

"'Ey! Hold the door!" Quickening my pace to an sprint I dashed for the door in hopes to catch it before it closed. Surprisingly it stayed open till stepped inside the sole passenger on the lift, was a young man dressed in ruggaed modern 'American' street clothes. This consisted of a wide open light blue hooded jacket with white letters 'Est. 1776', underneath it a red graphic tee with black to gray designs all over, and a pair of jeans that looked too tight for a man of his stature. Stood holding the doors opened for me. Walking inside I thanked the person for his kindness than strode over to the floor panel where yet another surprise the button for the suite floor was already lit up. I looked up at the man who stood beside me he had already released the door allowing the elevator to ascend. When I first walked inside I didn't get a good look at his face (doesn't help that he's taller than I am). But now taking the time to examine him I could tell he was quite handsome even with his untidy dirty blond hair everywhere especially a cowlick that stuck up in his bangs. His crystal blue eyes reflected faintly off his Texas styled glasses making him, even _more_ attractive in my opinion. Shifting his eyes the man looked down at me. Quickly I turned my head away from him and focused on the pale yellow light emending form the 16th floor button. There has to be some kind of mistake! There is no way in hell the man next to me is in a suite! He doesn't even look like he could afford it! Suddenly a chill ran down my spine tilting my head back to the man I noticed he was staring at me.

"Can I help you?" I asked feeling my temper peak a little. Surprised I spoke the young man jumped.

"Sorry it's just uh… I mean. You do realize how noticeable they are right?" He managed to spit out in a broad voice. I sighed angrily I already knew what he was talking about. The curse of the Kirkland line, giant eyebrows. Every male in my family has them my father, me, my little brother Peter, even my adopted bother has them for some reason.

"Yes. I know. And no, I can't thin them out or shave them off. They just grow back over night."

"Oh." He replied turning away form me his cheeks gaining a light shade of pink. The lift stopped abruptly causing me to almost fall down but the young man caught me. His big hands gently holding my shoulders while my head was so close to his chest I could barely hear his heart beat.

"You alright there?" He asked looking down at me. Jumping out of his arms I brushed myself off red in the face from embarrassment.

"Yeah, just lost balance that's all" I replied heading off the elevator and away from the person. The clamor of footstep steadily rose from behind me eventually growing louder till the man from the elevator ran past me screeching to a halt directly in front of me his arm outstretched towards me.

"Alfred F. Jones!" He announced with a proud grin on his face. I stared down at his hand for a minute. What kind of person does this? Oh well better humor him.

"Arthur Kirkland." I replied griping his hand limply, lightly shaking it. His grin got wider as he griped more firmly to my hand it felt like he was crushing my knuckles. Yanking my hand back I glared at him for doing such a cruel thing, but he ignore the look, and looked down at my hand concerned.

"Your hand, did I squeeze too hard?"

"It's fine. I'll just need to relax it for an hour and it will be fine.

"Alright if you're sure."

"So is there a reason you rushed over here to introduce yourself to me?"

"Well… you looked like a nice guy to go grab a couple drinks with me later on tonight down at the bar."

"Is that an invitation?"

"Yes, yes it is." Thinking it over it was a pretty nice deal, free booze. Not to mention I wouldn't be sitting alone like a lonesome drunk all night.

"Fine I'll take you up on that offer" I finally said making a small smile. I could have sworn I saw his face go scarlet before his turned and dashed don the hallway he came from yelling.

"Come get me from suite 50 when you're ready!" What an embarrassing person. Finally I reached my room. Opening the door I ditched my suitcase and immediately laid down on my soft king-sized bed closing my eyes to relax. After a minute or two of relaxing I sat up and took off my suit coat, shoes, loosened my dark green tie and rolled up my white shirt sleeves to my elbows. Looking down at the nightstand next to the bed reminded me to get my painkillers for the morning. After placing them down I read the taditional hand clock. Five p.m. My gazed went to the full bar 25 feet away from me.

"One pre-drink never hurt anyone..." Sluggishly I walked over to the bar and poured myself a glass of scotch on the rocks. The amber color of the drink glistened through the shifting ice cubs. Hastily I shot back the auburn liquid, the slight burn of it trickling down my throat.

"Nothing like a glass of scotch to calm my nerves." Glancing from the empty glass back to the container of the drink I leisurely poured another glass.

* * *

It's already nine and Arthur hasn't come by my suite yet. I hope he heard which one I'm in. Starting to fiddle with a strand of my hair a loud knock from my door sounded. Getting up from my seat I walked over to check and see who it was. It was Arthur he was leaning against a wall next to the door looking a bit tipsy. Upon opening the door he jumped back in shock me opening it so quickly.

"Ready fro those drinks you promised me?" His breath reeked of alcohol, must have drank a couple of drinks from his bar back in his room.

"Yeah" I said closing my door heading downstairs to the hotels bar. When we arrived it was pretty scarce. Arthur sat down on a stool at the bar already ordering a glass of gin. Sitting down next to me I noticed the bartender was a girl in her early twenties with short brown hair and in a male uniform.

"Julie? What are you doing here?"

"Hm? Oh! Alfred! I didn't even notice you. But if you must know the usual guys sick today so I'm covering his shift."

"Oh alright. Remind your boss to thank you."

"I will! Now let me guess you want a lite beer correct?"

"Yeah, trying to watch my weight" She smiled at me handing me an ice cold beer than leaving to tend other costumers.

"So I take it you know her?" Arthur asked already done with his drink and getting another.

"Yeah she's a hard working girl around here"

"Ah." Five drinks later Arthur was so far gone he began randomly rambling about ordeals of his past.

"Than the bloody wanker had the audac- audacit- NERVE! To tell my father. Fricken jackass…"

"Okay buddy your wasted. Come on we're turning in for the night." Putting 200 dollars behind the counter I pulled the drunken Brit over my shoulder carrying him back to the elevator. The ride up was excruciating as he kept singing old drinking songs as loud as he could. By the time we reached the 16th floor I was tired and didn't feel like looking blindly for his room so I took him inside mine. Dropping him on the bed I started getting changed for bed. My night outfit is just my sliver cross I wore all the time and a pair of my American flag boxers. I looked back at Arthur he was sitting up on his elbows with a wild smirk spread across his face. Oh lord... don't tell me he's a horny drunk too.

"So whatcha planning Mr. Jones?"

"Nothing, go to sleep you have no idea what your doing" I said tossing him a blanket taking another one for myself.

"Oi whotcha doing wit 'hat there blanket?"

"Taking it to the living room so I can sleep which is what you should be doing. You're going to fell like hell in the morning."

"I'm fine!"

"Just like a cranky child…" I muttered walking over to him. He turned his head eagerly as I sat down next to him, seeing an opportunity he draped his left hand over my shoulder his other limply resting against my chest. My face began to heat up. Fighting my urges I removed his hands and forced him down onto the bed disliking this action he growled up at me.

"Let's make a deal" I said pinning his hands down at his sides lifting my torso above him and bending my head down so I had his full attention. Locking eyes with me he raised one of his huge eyebrows in curiosity of this 'deal'.

"If you go to sleep now, in the morning if you remember any of this I'll do whatever you want with me." Studying me closely his face then scrupled to think than looking back at me.

"Let me see how you look like without your glasses on now, and we have a deal"

"That's all?" He nodded as I took off my glasses leaning closer too his face so he could see my eyes clearly. I knew what it was like looking at something far away while in a drunken state. His face turned red and in a spilt second he gave me a kiss on the lips passing out almost immediately after the action. I levitated above his sleeping body for what seemed like an eternity, in shock of what just happened. Gathering my senses I got up and went to t he couch falling asleep my entire face beat red.


	2. Night Two: It's a Pleasure To Meet You!

Reporting for Duty

_Author's note: To my following readers you might notice i changed Alfred and Arthur's ages i would like to apologize but upon my hiatus i had forgotten what age i set them in and went with my gut and it works perfectly for the story, so please forgive me for that little mishap. and continue enjoying the story. _

* * *

Night Two: It's a Pleasure to Meet You!

"Ugh… my heads pounding" I said quietly to myself rising out of the comfortable bed I laid in. Squinting my hazy eyes I searched for the painkiller I had placed on the nightstand last night before going out for drinks. All that was there was the neon blue light of a digital clock and a pair of Texas styled glasses.

"Glasses?" I questioned forcing myself out of the bed to go to the bathroom. When I walked inside the tiled bathroom the crash of water echoed throughout it. That can't be right last night I had a couple of drinks of scotch in my room, met with Mr. Jones than had more drinks down at the bar… where we met his female friend Juliet…. Oh God. The water stopped, and the inside began shuffling around. Shit. Shit! SHIT! The curtains opened in slow motion as a familiar hand came out to grabbing a pristine white towel from the near by rack. That's not a girl's hand. The rest of the curtain moved like a magic show reveling the young man from last night behind it, Mr. Alfred F. Jones. He was completely naked and dripping wet save for a sliver cross that hung around his neck and the towel he just finished wrapping around his waist showing off his well toned 6-pack. His usual untidy dirty blonde hair was slicked back and glistening in the light except for the stubborn cowlick in the front. My dizzy came back it was hard to tell if it was from my hangover or something else.

"Oh, you're finally up." He said noticing me. A blush appeared on his face as he began to rummage through the medicine cabinet than tossed me a small white bottle.

"Here, this is what you're looking for right? You must feel like hell." I looked down at the bottle, it was painkiller.

"Why are my painkillers in the cabinet?"

"Your painkillers? Arthur don't you know where you are?" He replied with a chuckle. Where I am? Hold up.

"One where the bloody hell am I and two who the hell said you could all me Arthur?"

"No one, it just… sounds odd calling you Mr. Kirkland. I makes me fell like your and old man."

"You have some nerve! I'm only 25 years old!" I barked at him as he brushed his hair back to its normal chaotic state and pulled a pair of boxers and black slacks on.

"Yeah, and you have one hell of a pervertive attitude when your drunk, I'm making breakfast." He sneered walking out of the bed room to the personal kitchen. My mouth gaped open as heat rose to my cheeks and my emerald eyes widened in shock. What the hell did I do last night? Immediately looking down I checked my person, my dress shirt was still on but terribly wrinkled, tie missing, and still in pants, and socks Ok looks like I did nothing too bad. The sizzling and crackling of food being fried sounded from the kitchen. Taking this chance I searched my surroundings looking for a clue as o where I was. There was a pile of dirty clothes at the foot of the bed filthy bowls lying around on top of the furniture and wrappers from fast-food burgers littering the floor.

"Most defiantly not my suite..." I whispered looking disgusted at the trash ridden room. From the kitchen the ding of a toaster rang out and Alfred's movements could be heard. Time to get some answers. Casually walking to the kitchen I could see Alfred making up out plates, two pieces of toast, crispy bacon, and fried eggs. Feeling my presence he turned to me still shirtless and glasses less the water from his shower already dry.

"Just in time, breakfast and coffee's done."

"I don't drink coffee."

"Want me to make tea for you than?"

"What I want is to know what I did last night!" He sighed handing me a plate and starting a kettle.

"Can't that wait till after we ate?"

"Fine the second your down you start talking though!"

"Yeah, yeah." He said wavering his hand at me and pouring a cup of hot water into a cup that had a teabag sitting in it and began eating his food silently* Following suite I ate as well being in shock how delicious the food tasted. After a minute he handed me the cup of tea, I drank it happily with warmth of it coursing through my torso. A mater of silent minutes of eating Alfred suddenly spoke up.

"After chugging down 5 more drinks, you started bitching about some pain named Francis, after that you sang drinking songs till I got you to my room, once I placed you on the bed and got dressed you started giving me the ol' I wanna have sex with you eye, but thanks to my amazing bargaining skills I got you to pass out before anything serious happened." I almost spat out my tea. I wanted to have sex with him!

"I apologize that you have to put with me like that…"

"Its alright we all act weird after drinking a bottle of gin and half a bottle of scotch."

"Ehehe … isn't that the truth." I avoided his gaze embarrassed and left my plate clean on the table in front of me. The clinking of plates being stacked sounded as he piled up the plates taking them into the kitchen. A dim light grew from there, looking up I could see the dull light and gray skies from outside.

"I hope you didn't have anything planned today."

"Why?" Rising from the comfortable seat in the living room I walked beside him to peer out to the dreary scene. It was snow and it was everywhere.

"It looks like we got five feet last night, and its still growing."

"No! Anything but that!" I shouted from shock allowing my head to fall perfecting into my hands gripping my hair a bit.

"It was something important huh?"

"Important's an understatement this client was the sole client I've been jumping trough hoops to get since I started!"

"Calm down calm down, you do know his number right?"

"Of course I do I had my secretary write it down before I flew in."

"Well why don't you give him a call? I mean he's here in New York right? Snow's probably spread throughout the entire state maybe he'll re-schedule."

"Right, thank you Mr. Jones"

"Please, call me Alfred. Mr. Jones makes me feel like I'm thirty or something."

"How old _are_ you?"

"22, should you be calling your client?" he said disappearing into his bedroom.

"Yeah." Pulling my phone out of my oddly cluttered pocket I began to dial the number. He's only twenty-two? The other end of the line stopped ringing and someone picked up.

"Hello?" Said a deep voice tough the electric airways.

"'Ello my name is Arthur Kirkland I am the Founder and CEO of Lonesome fabrics and I had an appointment-

"Mr. Kirkland! I understand you arrived last night before this terrible storm hit yes?"

"Yes that actually why I am calling you now, you see-

"I'm afraid I'm snowed in as well, How about we change our meeting till it lets up hm?"

"My thoughts exactl-

"It's settled than! I'll call you when I'm ready to set up the appointment!" The line clicked as suddenly as the man had interrupted my every sentence. Closing my phone I shoved the crimson colored device into back into my pocket.

"Fricken jackass wouldn't even let me finish a damn sentence." I looked down at my cooling tea the sat beside me Frowning I swooped it up and chugged it down.

"So he say he'd reschedule?" Alfred asked peeking out from the bedroom now wearing a Blue turtleneck sweater, a dark brown leather jacket and his glasses.

"Yeah, well I'll leave I've imposed on you enough."

"Imposed? No not at all it's actually nice having someone new around."

"Either way I might as well go."

"And let you sit like an antisocial rabbit in your room no way, come meet the guests with me!" Before I could interject he grabbed my wrist happily dragging me down the flight of stairs to the bottom floor.

After rushing down the sixteen flights of stairs Alfred dragged me through two steel push doors that lead to an enormous kitchen upon walking not even 3 steps inside we got attacked by cookware and Chinese insults. Alfred quickly tossed me behind one of the counters catching some of the thrown object attempting to reason with the angry china man with a play smile on his face.

"Yao! Cool it I'm not here for your delicious cooking!"

"That what you say last time pig aru!"

"Hey this time I mean it!"

"You say that last time too, aru!" The Chinese man picked up a wok and ladle charging for Alfred. Thinking fast Alfred grabbed a frying pan and spatula dueling it out with the angry other.

"This… this is completely nut burgers."

"Yeah, they get like this. Churro?" Sharply turning my head to my side I met eyes with the Italian voice which spoke to me. He had short light brown hair with a curly prodding out from his left side his eyes were closed and wore a light lime green and white chefs uniform in his hands a plate of fresh baked churros. I couldn't help my self I screamed.

"Where the hell did you come from?"

"AHHHH! Why are you screaming?" Cried the Italian practically bursting into tears before I could respond the loud clanking of a finishing blow sounded and a boastful laugh rang out.

"Bwahahaha! I win once again Yao!"

"Damn you Alfred aru!" the china man said as the Italian next to me began clapping his hands.

"Ve Vee~ yay for Mr. Alfred!"

"Thanks Feliciano!"

"It'sa no problem!" Alfred extended and arm to the defeated man below him who took it gladly than brushed himself off.

"So what bring you here aru? You want some Chinese doughnuts or churros aru?"

"Ohh that sounds good but I actually came down here to introduce you to someone." Reaching his hand towards me I took it rising to my feet.

"Yao, Feliciano, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Arthur Kirkland" Waving slightly I took the time to examine Yao's attire. He wore an Asian styled chef outfit with extremely long sleeve top where I couldn't even see his hands his long brown hair was tied in a low ponytail the was swept to the ride side of his shoulder his brown eyes turning from Alfred back to me.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Kirkland I apologize that it not on better terms with piggy Mr. Alfred here. Aru"

"Hey Yao guess what? I'm right here!" Alfred yelled sarcastically getting in another small argument with the china man.

"Ciao! I'm Feliciano! Do you like pasta?"

"Uh... not really I prefer a plate of fish n' chip with a glass of Guinness… although a water would do better now." Feliciano gasped and had a horror stricken face.

"How could you not like pasta!" before I could answer the bizarre question Alfred interjected calming the Italian down.

"So you just come down to introduce us to your new friend aru?"

"That and take one of my cheeseburgers."

"Of course." Alfred walked over to a freezer type device opening the doors and pulling out a DcRonald's cheese burger still in its wrapper. Turning to me he offers one I merely shook my head to the gesture how can he eat after we finished breakfast not even 2 hours ago? After shoving two burgers into his jacket pockets Alfred strode over lightly grabbing my arm to direct me and him back through the double steel doors we came from. Yao and Feliciano already beginning to pick up the aftermath of the battle that took place whispering un audible things to each other.

"That was the cooking staff, good cooks those two." Alfred said opening the wrapper of one of the burgers practically forcing the whole thing in his mouth and down his throat.

"Why did Yao attack you?"

"oh that well I go down there all the time to sneak in some of his cooking before he serves it to some of the guests, and that really makes him angry so I'm public enemy # 1 there.

"And the pasta lovers?"

"Oh Feliciano? He's just a food loving airhead."

"Oh"

"Here we are!" I didn't realize it but we had both walked down the hall and into the bar room we went to last night. To more of a surprise was the additions past the bar counter where I sat at, there were groups of tables even some booths there was even a stage for shows I guess as of now it was cluttered with a drum set, piano, two guitars', and a microphone that stood alone front and center. Sitting at one of the tables were four people three males and a female. One of the men sensed out presence and turned his head back towards us. He had snow white hair piercing red eyes wearing a coal black jacket, black slacks, and black leather boots that were preached upon the round table diagonally from the rest of his body.

"Alfred! Where the hell have you been? You promised you'd go out to dinner with us last night you ass!"

"Maybe he did want to dine with you and your horrid habits." Retorted a proper voice across the table from the albino. The owner of the voice has brown hair with a curled cowlick that sprang from his bangs and a sharp face with annoyed closed eyes behind a pair of glasses he had a mole of the corner of his lips giving him and even more proper look.

"What that supposed to mean!" Snarled the other man as a yellow bird popped out of his hair and rested in its place.

"For starters that thing! Is always with you twenty four seven! You even sleep with it!"

"Hey leave Gili-bird out of this!" Jumping from his relaxed position the white haired male looked as if he was ready to pounce on the other with a wicked grin on his face.

"Gould you two save it for the bedroom?" Stated a broad German accent of the third mal he had bleach blond hair slicked back with out a single strand out of place and was looking away obviously in deep thought. The other two men who were fighting stood still they're faces increasing in color.

"You stay out of this!" The two screamed in perfect unison.

"I'm just saying."

"Brother I'd advise you keep your sayings to yourself than!" The high tempered one said threateningly gripping the blonde's collar of his shirt, no fear in either of their eyes.

"Boys boys calm down! And Elizabeta stop drooling." Alfred said to the rowdy group. I looked over to the sole girl that Alfred referred to she had long light brown hair tied back in a bandana and pink flower clips with a daydream like gaze on.

"So Alfred why did you miss dinner? It wasn't like it was your turn to pay." Asked the brown haired male who sat down and poured himself a cup of tea.

"Well you see I was tending to our newest guest here." He replied gesturing to me.

"He doesn't look that special what's so great about him?"

"More than you'll ever know Gilbert."

"Oh Alfred's using his scary voice!"

"Don't make me kick your ass again!"

"Let's see you try!" Alfred left my side to go and have a bout with Gilbert while the three who remained just watched for about a minute than continued to whatever they were doing prior to the start of Alfred and myself entering the bar. I just stood there in utter confusion how could these people be so calm when there a fight going on behind them? The German looked up from his thinking at me.

"Hey you can sit down you know. This won't take too much longer." I didn't respond and took Gilbert's seat a direct shot of the fight happening before us.

"Vell? Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"Oh I apologize I lost my train of thought, my name is Arthur Kirkland."

"Well Mr. Kirkland I think you should know who we are the one drinking tea is Roderich, the rowdy one fighting Alfred is Gilbert, Elizabeta is the only girl and I'm Ludwig."

"Would you mind me asking what all you do here?"

"We're the band for the bar. Roderich plays piano, Elizabeta's on druma and my and Gilbert play guitar but he also the lead singer."

"Oh." The sudden gasp for air returned me to look to the fight Gilbert had punched Al in the gut leaving him breathless. Regaining focus Al quickly uppercuted him with his right hand sending Gilbert flying all the way through the table behind him. Sitting up from the blow the white haired male rubbed his jaw cracking it back into place his little bird rubbing its feathery head against his cheek.

"Damnit! Lost again! Mark my words I will win one day Jones! Mark my words!"

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say."

"So you ditched us to hang out with this stiff?"

"Don't call him a stiff!"

"Whatever, so what's the stiffs name?" Ludwig interrupted before Alfred or I could answer.

"His names Arthur Kirkland, he's British Gil."

"Ohhh that's why."

"Oi! What does me being British have to do with anything?" I shouted. Alfred left his place in front of the fallen foe and walked back to my side placing his hand on my shoulder smiling down at me.

"Don't worry about it. We have many more people to meet still.

"Fine you explaining later though!" I said pouting. I don't like things being decided based on my ethnicity. Getting up from my seat we left the band to clean up the broken table and Gilbert making our way to the lobby where a familiar two some stood. Feliks the cross dresser I had encounter yesterday was now decked out in all white and pink all the way from his white turtle neck down to his pink and white plaid styled stockings and pink heels. His hair was once again tied in a mini high ponytail while the rest of his hair fell behind his ears. His companion behind the counter was still in green clerks uniform his brown hair still as mussy as ever.

"Feliks! Toris! How are you two doing this fine winter morning!"

"Ah! Alfred like what is up-Hey! What's tight-ass doing with you?" Feliks yelled glaring at me.

"'Tight-ass?' you mean my friend Arthur here?"

"He's your friend? Like, that impatient jerk like totally interrupted a very important conversation of mine!"

"Only 'cause you were talking nonstop about stupid things to the only clerk!" I shot back locking glares with him. Toris nervously gripped the edge of Feliks' sleeve silently telling him to stop arguing.

"Wow you really made yourself notable to the pissyist cross dresser in the entire hotel" Alfred whispered to me with a chuckle tossing a bag of chocolate covered biscuits with almonds at said cross dresser who took them gladly munching on one already.

"Alright maybe I'll forgive you this once. Toris you want one?"

"Su-sure" Toris replied happily takes one and waiting it happily with the other. Alfred smiled leading me away from the happy couple towards the entryway of the hotel where two figures stood. One was a six foot tall being with snow white hair purple eyes and ominous smile and a pastel pink scarf. The other looked just like Feliciano from the kitchen only his hair was darker, his curl came from his bangs, and his eyes were opened and had the look of terror of the man across from him. Not that I blame him though the larger man was smiling it was creepy to where even Alfred was shaking in his shoes.

"ALFRED! W-w-why is he still down here?" Spat the Italian pointing at the mass that stood mere feet away from him.

"I can stay down here if I want to." Replied the man in a strong Russian accent.

"Ivan why are you still down here? Aren't you tired from your night shift?"

"Oh puny Alfred I did not even see you there you so tiny. But if you must know it takes me back home to my country mother Russia."

"That's lovely Ivan, but you're freaking out Lovino."

"'Freaking out Lovino?' No I do not think he has been 'freaked out' just yet. KOL KOL KOL." I van said finishing with an even creepier laugh than the new smile on his face. Lovino screamed like a little girl jumping behind a potted plant nearby while I Unconscious hid behind Alfred trembling a bit. Alfred tilted his head back noticing my time of weakness and turned back to Ivan taking a deep breath with an extremely brave face on.

"Ivan I'd advise you keep your empty threats to yourself and go up to your stalker girlfriend who I bet is dying to see you!"

"Why do you care?"

"Because you're scaring my guest!"

"Guest? What guest?" Ivan tilted his head looking over Alfred's shoulder trying to catch a glimpse of me hiding like a foolish child.

"Got big eyebrow's doesn't he?"

"You leave his/my eyebrow out of this!" we shouted together.

"I see how it is. Fine I will go back to my room; it's time for Natalia's shift anyways. Better time to take nap." Ivan said heading to the stairs to retire to his room.

"Finally he's gone. So burger breath, who's the chick hiding behind you?" That's the last straw.

"I am a man you bloody git!" I yelled turning towards the wannabe hotshot.

"Well you acted like a woman hiding behind Alfred like that!"

"Oh like you squealing like a bloody school girl makes you more of a man you pansy!"

"Ack! You… you shut up!" Feliciano was almost to tears as he pulled out a raw tomato biting into the fruit to I assume calm his nerves.

"Okay, okay the two of you cool it. Lovino this is my new friend Arthur, Arthur this is the day doorman Lovino Ivan's the night doorman." Lovino said hello avoiding my gaze continuing to eat the messy fruit in his hand... Alfred sighed seeing his wasted efforts to make amends with the angry Italian.

"I need to go blow a fag" I whispered to myself walking past the two and braving the frigid winter air of the still snowing outside. Once outside I leaned against the brick wall next to the door shuffling my hands through my pants pockets looking for the pack of cigarettes I found earlier inside them. Finally I gripped my freezing hand around the rectangular box I pulled out a pack and read to see what brand they were.

"Barmlo's light… defiantly not my brand… guess old habits never die." Shift my frozen hand slightly a small pack of matches also revealed themselves both of there articles were stolen form the bar last night when Alfred was chatting up with the bartender. Shaking I removed on of the fags from their case placing it between my lip as I shoved the box back into my pocket and plucked off a match from the row running it against the brick behind me making an amazing flame. Moving the mesmerizing heat slowly I pressed it against the fag lighting it immediately cause smoke to rise off from the burning tip. To douse the still burning smaller stick I flicked it into a near by snow pile. Taking in the first puff of tobacco my mind began to rethink of all that was happened in the past twenty four hours. I've met a complete stranger had drinks with him than woke up in his bed the next morning allowed him to force me out of my comfort zone and into meeting insane people who have insulted me and fought him and now I am outside alone in the cold blowing a fag just to get some peace quiet and alone time! The Glass doors of the hotel burst open as Alfred threw himself out of them. Frantically he whipped his head around looking for something finally he caught a glance of me and sighed in relief. I just started back at the man as if he were crazy.

"There you are!"

"Yeah, here I am. So what of it?"

"I was worried you ran off looking for someone to give a blowjob to!"

"What! Where the hell did you get an idea like that!"

"You're the one who said he was going to blow a fag!"

"Yeah and I am!" I barked indicating that cigarette that was between my lips. Alfred looked down at me still confused his mouth gaping for words. Rolling my eyes I ripped the stimulate from my mouth and dropped it on the ground putting it out with the front of my shoe. Walking over to him I shoved the box of stolen cigarettes in his face.

"These. These are fags! I came out here to blow on of these! You know 'take a smoke'?"

* * *

Arthur was shoving a pack of Barmlo's in my face after, disappearing on me and muttering the phrase 'blow a fag' than continued to scream at me for misunderstanding him. It's not my fault no one uses his British lingo here. Not even paying any attention to the box I focused down at the angry brit that was pushing it in my face. Aside form looking pissed I could see the faint signs of stress written in his facial expression. Than it hit me. Instead of rescuing my lonesome damsel from locking himself inside his lonely tower I, his self-proclaimed hero has forced him out making him meet people who are known to show their inner side to me. It must have been very awkward, very confusing, hell I'll bet its been aggravating with all the insults some have been spouting. Lightly I pushed his arm down and looked into the beautiful emerald eyes of his looking as apologetic as I could.

"I'm sorry"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm sorry. This whole morning I've carted you around like a lifeless ragdoll. And I'm sorry you aren't that your and intelligent business man who's standing out here freezing because of my stupidity. He looked at me confused his arms going limp.

"Arthur are you okay?" Shaking his head he held his arms trying to warm himself.

"Y-yeah just cold that's all." Taking off my jacket I wrapped my jacket around his shoulders and lightly pushed him to the doors.

"How about we go inside and get lunch, my treat"

"Fine." He repiled walking into the warm hotel with me behind him.


	3. Night Three: Bonjour Mon Ami!

Reporting For Duty

Night Three: Bonjour, Mon ami!

I took a seat at one of the booths in the hotel's restaurant Alfred sliding in across from me.

"We're in the smoking section if you want to smoke."

"You don't mind?"

"Nah. I take a puff every now and than myself." He replied checking out the menu as I took back out the pack of stolen Barmlos's light removing one of the neatly packed cigarettes placing it between my lips sparking the tip with a match. I was about to put away the cigarettes and matchbox when I remembered what Alfred just said. So I turned the box towards him.

"You want one?" I asked shaking the box lightly.

"No, I'm more hungry for food rather than cigs right now."

"Alright, if your sure." I chuckled replacing the two stolen objects into my front pocket.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me.

"I mean I know for a fact that I would be wanting a Fag every other minute in this place with all these crazy folks working here."

"Aww come on they're not crazy, they're just people."

"_**People**_ don't fight you, because you sneak food every now and again."

"A-about that-"

"Excuse me. May I take your order?" Interrupted a Waitress in a yellow and white maid's uniform which cut showed off a majority of her huge chest. She had Short gray hair young face and a yellow head band pulling back parts of her bangs.

"Sure. I'll have two cheeseburgers and a coke. What you getting Arthur?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll just have some fish n' chips with a cup o' black tea, please."

"Yekaterina, by chips he means fries." Alfred corrected as the girl scribbled down the order.

"O-Oh right I knew that!" She exclaimed smiling and turning back to put in the order; I could have sworn I heard the fait beat of a drum as she went off.

"That's a first."

"What is?" I asked at Alfred's sudden comment.

"You the first guy to not go speechless when in the presence of Yekaterina."

"Really?"

"Yeah it usually takes forever for them to come back to reality!" Alfred laughed; I took this opportunity to look at the other workers. All of them were women in similar maids' uniforms like our waitress, just in different colors. Inhaling another set of tobacco, one the waitresses came over sporting our beverages. Her uniform was navy blue and white, her pale brown hair reached mid back she had sharp blue eyes and had a white bow with blue stripes in it on the top of her head.

"Katyusha had an accident in the kitchen." She stated in a Russian accent placing our drinks down in front of us.

"Who's Katyusha?" I asked in confusion. Alfred looked over to me with an apologetic face.

"Oh right your not a regular, Katyusha is Yekaterina's nickname."

"Oh." Al turned away from me and went back the waitress standing beside him still.

"So what happened?"

"Tripped, over a bowl and fell on a hot pie, she's crying in the back room now."

"That's a pretty mean way to address your sister."

"Hey it's my sister I'll treat her as I please. So who's this?"

"Oh this is Arthur. Arthur this is Natalia Ivan's Stalker girlfriend" In a flash Natalia had pulled a knife out of her apron placing it against Alfred's throat. Its shiny gleam showed its sharpness.

"Call me a stalker again Alfred I dare you." Her face shared no emotion the thought of having another life in her hands seemed like it was nothing that would cross her mind. My heart began to race worried in the next second Alfred's blood would be spraying the entire room red.

"Hey Nat, Move the friggen knife I can't drink my coke." Natalia frowned but listened moving the knife away from his neck.

"Your free this time Alfred. But next time I promise you I won't hesitate."

"Yeah, yeah. Hey in reward for no cuts I'll tell you where Ivan is." Her ears perked and stared intently down at him silently demanding the answer to his riddle.

"He's upstairs getting ready for bed, go get him." Without saying another word she ran off to go get her precious Ivan.

"Bloody Hell! Are you alright?" I asked as soon as she left immediately trying to get a look at his neck.

"Yeah its cool, Nat, does that all the time but just mention Ivan and she'll run off in search for him." I started to laugh.

"A-Arthur? W-What's so funny?"

"It…. It's just" But I couldn't even finish my sentence it was just too funny **he** was too funny. A practically insane woman puts a knife to his throat and he shoves it off as if it was nothing. When I finally finished laughing yet another waitress had shown up this time carrying out plates. She had a sky blue uniform bright green eyes and short brown hair.

"The bartender from last night?" I asked getting a better look at her.

"OH its you! You look a lot better then you did last night!"

"Thanks pain killers do that."

"That's good, So Al you didn't torture this poor boy when you took him up did you?"

"Hey I would never do such a thing to another fellow man!" All called defensively.

"Suuuuure you wouldn't. So I meant to ask you yesterday, are we having dinner again with Matty this year?"

"I'm not sure, hey he still sick?"

"SHIT! That's what I forgot to do this morning!"

"It's cool; I'll go check on him later."

"Thanks a million Al. Oh and it was nice to see you again Arthur. Enjoys your meals" She finished leaving us to eat. Not even a minute passed and Alfred began devouring his burger getting half of it in his mouth in one bite.

"Um Alfred? Is... Is there something going on between you and her?" I asked cutting my fried fish in to smaller pieces to eat.

"Who Julie? EW! No! She's like my sister!"

"She is?"

"Yeah, My old man caught her one day stealing bread from the place he worked at and took her in she lived with me and my twin Matt for a while."

"You're a twin?" I asked taking my first bite of fine pub food.

" Yeah but word is he's gotten himself sick and I haven't had a chance to check up on him… you know if you want we could se him after lunch…That's only if you want to of course!" He added abruptly remembering the earlier incident of meeting people earlier. I smiled at him stopping to eat for a second.

"No I'd actually love to meet your brother."

"Alright! We'll meet him after lunch!" I nodded in agreement and continued to enjoy my meal. All that remained of my lunch was a couple of fries and some tea when I heard a dreaded sounded I prayed was just in my head.

"Oh hon hon hon hon HON! Arthur, is that you? Now why in this entire beautiful world are you here of all places? "Called a nasally annoy voice behind me. Whipping my head around I saw IT. Tall, perfectly styled blonde hair, Bright blue eyes and in Paris' hottest fashion my only most hated person in the world my rival in business and life. Francis Bonnefoy. To the left of him was a tan man with mussy dark brown hair, green eyes, wearing brisk clothes and around his neck a dog collar and chain that lead to Francis's left hand. Opposite to him stood a young woman in a green skirt suit she had her long red hair tied tightly up in a bun only letting a couple bangs loose, He shining light blue eyes hidden behind a pair of fake bottle glasses...

"Francis? What the hell are you doing here? And why the hell is your errand boy chained up like a dog- is that my secretary?" I asked now recognizing the woman. Francis just laughed at me as my secretary let out a huff turning her head away from me.

"Oh poor, poor Arthur. She got sick and tired of your abuse so she left you to work for me!"

"t-that not true is it?" I asked looking back to her. The woman got angry real quick shooting her head back to me yelling her mightiest.

"Five years. FIVE YEARS! I've slaved away for you, covering your goofing arse! And do I get a single pay raise? Any time off? A simple _thank you_? No! It was 'just get back to work', 'deliver these files', 'do my fucking job for me!' And you've never got my name right. Do you even know it Mr. Kirkland?"

"Of course I do! Its Emile Pearson right?"

"WRONG! It's Ember O'Malley. E-M-B-E-R O apostrophe M- A-L-L-E-Y! You inconsiderate-"Francis covered her mouth as she took in deep breaths calming her anger. I lost all words that right there I did not expect completely caught me off guard. Francis let out another annoying chuckle and turned back to me.

"That's enough Miss. Ember. I think he gets the point. As for your question about Antonio here if I don't leash him he will go on a rampage, having sex with anything that moves."

"Ey! Don't make me sound like a Mujerzuela, amigo!"

"Je suis désolé mon ami proche."

"Alright if you two are down speaking foreign. Francis, why are you even here? Shouldn't you be back in France getting ass-faced with a bottle of your grape crude?"

"Hey! It is not crude and it's called wine! And its one of the most desired things on this planet! Not that you would know anything about taste you Tastebudless cretin!"

"Why you!"

"If you must know I'm here on business to meet up with the Owner of this fine establishment so they can purchase our product."

"What! He just told me that he's snowed in and has to re-schedule all of his meetings!"

"Oh…heh uh… yeah he called me about that too…" I squinted my eyes and sighed in disproval

"You came to escape your Vice president didn't you?"

"O-oui." He replied his head falling in shame. Francis was the owner of the fragrance company _An Air of France. _And his Vice President was a horrid teenager who each time Francis slacked off she would beat him with a giant tuna. I don't the guy for fleeing from her.

"I hope she finds you now. Now if you don't mind I would like to finish me and my new acquaintances' lunch so we can go."

"New acquaintance huh?" Francis asked obviously interested as to who it was. He and his two lackeys stood on their tippy toes trying to get a glimpse of Alfred.

"Hey he's actually cute. Didn't think you were the type." He noted the two behind him giggling at it.

"WHAT does that mean frog face!" I shouted glaring back at him. Before he could respond a waitress stood in front of me she had a pink and white maids dress dirty blonde hair and a purple ribbon in her hair.

"Excuse me but you table is ready. S-sorry for the wait." She said quietly in a light German accent taking them to their table. Able to relax again I rested in my seat taking another deep breath.

"So _**that's**_ Francis. You're right he is a jackass."

"Yeah, are you ready to go see your brother the scent of that frog is giving me nausea"

"Sure lets leave." Alfred said leaving the pay and tip on the table. I quickly remember his jacket was wrapped around my shoulders and passed it back. He gladly took it as we went into the elevator and began our ascent tot eh employee floor, which when we stepped out looked just like the suite hallway. Passing by several doors I got bored and decided to read the number plates, but instead of numbers they had names, or I should say phrases. Группа, Lacrime, Ειρήνη, Geschwister, Kampf, Sorgen, 等待, and Plotka. Finally we reached a room with the name Érable. Alfred pulled out a key card out of his jack it was unusually three colors instead of with a black line. It was Red White and blue. When he swiped the card the door didn't even take a microsecond to flash green, granting us entrance. The Moment the doors opened a flooding scent of maple syrup invaded my nostrils.

"Matty! Where are you? I came to visit you finally!" Alfred called going deeper into the maple stench.

"I'm in the back" replied a soft voice from the very back to the room. Alfred and I followed the voice to a room that just had a bed a TV and a computer. Behind the computer was a young man with a soft face purple eyes glasses light blonde hair and a cowlick similar to Alfred's only it curled into a loop. He was dressed in a red hoodie with a whited out maple leaf on the front. A Hockey video game sat paused on his computer screen.

"You know Matt. Your not acting like a sick person."

"There's nothing on T.V"

"Than why is it on?"

"Kuma wanted to watch."

"Not again with the bear being alive Matt!"

"He's alive! I'm telling you!"

"Whatever. So how do you feel?"

"Much better than last night."

"That's good."

"So Al are you going to introduce your friend or is he just going to stand there in awkward silence?"

"Oh right, Sorry Arthur. Matt this is my new friend Arthur Kirkland. Arthur this Is my twin Matthew Williams" I smiled during the introduction than did a retake looking confused at Alfred.

"Williams? But I thought your last name was Jones?"

"Oh yeah that well you see… Matt you want some hot tea with maple?" Matthew nodded and Alfred bolted out of the room. I turned my head slowly back to Matt.

"Did... did I say something?"

"huh? Oh no. Al's just not comfortable about the story is all."

"What story?" Matthew looked up at me picking up his stuffed bear and smiled softly.

"I guess I can tell you it, I mean Al's sure never going to tell you." Matt quickly turned off his monitor and the television starting his story.

"Before me and Alfred were even born, our parents planned to divorce. Of course due to legal reasons and parenting books they agreed not to separate the two of us until we were able to live from breast milk. When we were finally brought into the world I was given my mothers name cause I was born first on July 1st. Actually Alfred. Wasn't even born till 3 days later on the 4th the doctors never told us why that happened it just did. By the time we were 2 we got used to the game of hot potato that was our families tossing the two of us from house to house. When we were five it was the first time in our lives we got to spend Christmas with our mother together. On The 21st of December we all went out to get ingredients to make Christmas cookies. It was a dark night Me and my mother walking side-by-side on the sidewalk and Alfred being the hyper kind of person was running ahead of us going every which way possible. On the next intersection we were approaching Alfred accidently slide on a patch of ice and ended up in the middle of the intersection Our mother called out to him telling him to hurry back to the sidewalk but it was too late a Truck was speeding down one of the roads and couldn't stop because of the ice. Alfred couldn't see it since he was still trying to stand on the ice my mother moved with lightening speed dropping our groceries and pushing one of her children out of harms way… With the cost of her own life." Matthew began to cry small tears

"Al always blamed himself. Becoming anti-social never smiling anymore and locking himself away for weeks at a time." My hand covered my mouth, eyes widened as tears began to form in my eyes.

" I'm sorry to bring it up. I… I just have one question."

"If that what became of him how'd he become the fat idiot who fights all the time?" I nodded.

"Oh that happened because Julie started living with us back when we were seven. Don't get me wrong I did all I could to make him smile but it was never enough. Than Julie came. She was moody like he was by warmed up in a jiffy. One day she was sick of Alfred attitude and let her temper get the better of her she kinda.. slapped him. Thanks to the Slap we have the Alfred we know and love today." My mouth was gapping for words but nothing would come out. Alfred finally came in handing his brother his tea with maple syrup.

"You two have a fun conversation?"

"Yeah but I think I'm going to go to sleep for a bit"

"alright we'll leave you be than."

"Kay. I was nice meeting you Arthur."

"you too" I replied walking behind Alfred to the hallway. Matt's door closed behind me I could feel Alfred was about to say something like 'its late we should get some sleep to' or something but didn't even let him get a breath in as I gripped on to the back of his leather coat crying my eyes out. Alfred released his breath his arms going limp.

"He told you huh?" I sniffle gripping his jacket tighter in response.

"Arthur that was a long time ago, its nothing for you to be crying over now."

"I…Know….That….You…Idgit!" I said pounding his back with each word.

"It doesn't matter it if was 17 years ago or just last year! You saw your mother pass before your eyes that kind of pain doesn't leave you! It stays with you forever! It's a mark you can cover up but never get rid of!" I shouted cold tears rushing from my eyes as my grip loosened. Taking my right arm I continued to cry into it as if to hide my weakness. Soon enough I felt the cool touch of Alfred's big hands wiping under my eyes taking away my tears.

"Please stop crying its making you lose your coolness you just gained just five minutes ago." There he went again making me laugh when I really didn't want to. The creak of a door opening sounded me and Alfred looked up to see a Japanese man red in the face staring at us. A quiet Greek man came up behind him pushing him back to the room.

"Uhh… I think we should head back downstairs."

"I agree, I need to shower and change" Alfred nodded in agreement and wiped the remaining tears from my face than we walked back to the elevator descending down to the suite floor. When the doors opened a small child about age 12 ran in hiding behind my leg his light blue sailor suit reminded me of someone.

"Peter?" I questioned looking closer at him.

"Arthur?"

"Peter! Why the hell are you here? You should be back home in London with Dad!... Does he even know you're here?" Peter's eyes watered as he hung his head pulling his hat over his face.

"He doesn't does he?" I asked angrily glaring down at him as he shook his head 'no'.

"How'd you even get here, how do you have a passport?"

"I… took Daddy's credit card and told the flight lady that he sent me to get a passport and to meet him in the states."

"PETER! Your going to be in trouble when I call dad and tell him this!"

"But I did it to be with you! Your never home anymore and I hate it I miss having my big brother!" He shouted looking up at me his little blue eyes looking up at me hurt his huge eyebrows similar to mine furrowed in anger. I sighed giving into the cries of my little brother.

"Fine… fine. But we're still calling dad and your telling him what you did and your apologizing. But you can stay with me until I'm leaving okay?"

"Yes sir." Peter answered pouting a bit looking down at the floor. Alfred crouched down next to him, making eye contact with him.

"It's Peter, right?" he asked Peter nodded slowly.

"Hey Peter, m my names Alfred. And if you promise to go down and call you dad and to bring your stuff to your brothers room. You can help me decorate the hotel all day tomorrow. That sound fair?"

"Decorate… as in Holidays…. like Christmas?" Alfred chuckled and patted his head.

"Yes as in Christmas." Peters face lit up like a firework and was about to bolt out of the elevator but not before double checking the promise. Walking out of the elevator heading to my room.

"Why did you do that?"

"You can't tell me you didn't feel bad for the kid."

"Yeah I did buts its bad to be too nice to a kid, they get spoiled."

"So that what you dad do with you be a complete ass all the time?"

"…..no"

"Right." He smirked catching my bad lie. It was True my father didn't deserve no father of the year award. That's why by the time I was 15 I was smoking, shoplifting, beating up strangers for no reason. And other horrid things. We stopped at my door Alfred looking down at me had his whole face getting red.

"Hey… you … you want to join me and your brother with decorating tomorrow?"

"huh? Oh sure. We should still be snowed in, and it sounds like fun."

"Al right I'll come and pick you two up at eight!" He smiled hugely and ran off to his room once again. * looking for my keycard the thought finally crossed my mind, I wonder what he does for a living.. I mean if he can afford this place it has to pay well, maybe I'll ask him tomorrow. The sounds of footsteps echoed behind me Alfred must of finally found my missing tie and was returning it. Turning around quickly I asked him.

"Hey Alfred what do you do?

"So his name is Alfred huh?" I froze that defiantly not Alfred that was the voice of the most dislikeable man living on this planet. I opened one eye and there he was standing in front of his door #714 a bottle of win in his hand.

"No its not!" I blushed slamming my door closed.

* * *

_Authors note: The following is a Ditionary for foreigne words and phrases used in this chapter._

_Mujerzuela amigo = Slut, friend  
Je suis désolé mon ami proche = I'm sorry my close friend  
Группа = force  
Lacrime = tears  
Ειρήνη = peace  
Geschwister = siblings  
Kampf = fighting  
Sorgen = worry  
等待 = waiting  
Plotka = gossip  
Érable = Maple _

_Hope you all enjoyed chapter four is being written up now as we speak hopefully it will be up soon!  
_


	4. Night Four: Deck the Halls

Reporting for Duty

Night Four: Deck the Halls

"_Bzz! Buzz! BUZZ!" _Shooting one eye open I glared at the annoyance that was sitting on my chest trying to wake me.

"Peter I swear to god, make that noise one more time and your dead." Peter yelped jumping off my and ran off to the living room, the back of his sailboat onesy trailing behind. I sat up and held my head. Around ten thirty last night Peter finally came in with two bags full of clothes, we had to dig though them together for his night clothes and our fathers' credit card. Finally after transferring the accounts getting peter bathed we finally got to sleep. Until I remembered that he kicks in his sleep. So here I am 25 years old waking up at eight o clock in the morning still tired, making breakfast for a hyped up 12 year old. On the brighter side Alfred's going to take us decorating soon.

"What are having for breakfast?" Asked peter swinging his feet at his seat on the other side of the dining counter.

"Eggs."

"I want a bagel."

"I don't have any Peter."

"But _**I**_ want-"There was a knock at the door, Peter jumped from his seat opening the door.

"Ho-Ho-Ho!" I peeked my head out to see Alfred decked out in a red hoodie with a white eagle on it and a huge brown sack in his arms.

"It's the nice man from yesterday!"

"His name is Alfred."

"Oh Hi Alfred! Can we go decorate now?"

"No Peter you still need to eat your eggs."

"I said I want a bagel!" My grip tightened on the handle of the frying pan taking deep breaths. This kid was already getting on my nerves.

"Peter… I don't have any bagels"

"But-"

"Eggs sound great!" Alfred blurted out dropping off his sack walking over to me.

"What you haven't eaten yet?"

"Nope, too bust prepping for today."

"Like what?" I asked placing 3 helping of eggs on separate plates passing one to Peter, who despite all the fuss dug in happily.

"Like... it's a surprise" He said with a grin claiming one of the plates as his own. I pouted a bit as I ate my own eggs. The past two days have been enough surprises on their own.

"I'm done, can we go decorate now?" Peter asked practically hopping with excitement.

"Peter... Look down." I said placing mine and his plates in the sink turning on the cold water to begin splashing over them. Peter looked down just now realizing he was still in his pajamas.

"ACK! I'll be right back!" He cried dashing back to the back room the back flap of his pj's falling off revealing his odd birthmark of a transistor radio.

"A Transistor radio?" Alfred questioned glancing at the door Peter had just run through. I chuckled rolling up my sleeves up to my elbows, washing the dishes. I could hear Alfred abandoning his spot and walking over to something in the living room. Finishing up I wiped a small amount of sweat off my forehead. Suddenly I felt something being placed around my neck opening my eyes I looked up to see Alfred smiling down at me softly.

"Figured you'd want it back." He said, Curious I looked down to see my dark green tie hanging around my neck.

"Thanks"

"No problem" He began to tie it for me. I smiled it felt kinda good to be taken care of like this.

"Ohhhhhhhhh!" Shooting my head to the entryway of the kitchen I could see Peter grinning from ear to ear in yet another sailor suit.

"What you little brat?" I snarled.

"Oh nothing." He laughed a light shade of pink forming on his cheeks. Alfred finished up my tie and grabbed his back.

"Okay we all ready to go decorate?" HE asked walking to the door. Peter cheer as me and him followed behind Alfred. In the hallway a pair of young teens in green and red elf costumes stood arguing about something.

"And I'm telling you **I** won that game!" The taller male shouted. His shoulder length black hair swishing away from his tanned face. He was lean and had a tight green top and slide off his shoulders. His red pants tight with black and sliver chains riding off the sides. His big brown eyes looking down at the shorter girls he was arguing with.

"And I'm saying you're full of it!" The shorter busty female yelled stamping her foot down glaring hard up at the other. She like the taller had black hair only it was all let out covering part of her also tanned face. Her outfit was similar too only it was a red top that covered her shoulders and a green skirt with black tights underneath.

"Hey, hey what's wrong you two?" Alfred asked trying to defuse the fight.

"Ah! Guess neither of us wins" They said in unison looking down disappointed."

"What do you mean?" Alfred asked

"Well you see…." The male started

"We were having a rock paper scissors tournament in order"

"To see who gets to greet you guys when you came out."

"But it seems we both failed."

"Oh well!" The finished together smiling. The male stepped forward.

"Hello my name is Demetri!"

"And I'm his sister Kira"

"And we're here to guide you to your decorating needs!" the said once again in unison. I stared at the twins in utter confusion; they just keep getting weirder by the day.

"Cool! Let's go let's go!" Peter said happily tugging on my arm following the elves to the elevator. When the doors opened for the lobby I could hardly believe it. Over night they had put in a nine-foot tall tree and had over fifty boxes of decorations lying around. Staff members all over, all of them helping to decorate the tree minus Ludwig who was ordering the Italian chef Feliciano, and another blonde in a black suit a gun strapped to his back barking at some tom foolery. There were even some of the costumers helping with the decorating.

"Welcome to the decorating area decorate to your hearts content!" the twins announced taking us to an empty table where Alfred dropped his sack.

"So what's in the sack Mr. Alfred?"

"Hold on you'll see. He replied opening the back pulling out some white paper sting, and some markers. Both me and peter tilted our heads confused as to what these things had to do with decorating a Christmas tree.

"Arthur why don't you go put up some bulbs"

"What? But I wanna see what this all is for!"

"You will I promise."

"Fine, but if your lying, you gonna pay Jones."

* * *

Once Arthur was out of ear-shot I bent down to Peter and whispered something in his ear about what the paper was for.

"While your doing that I'm going to talk to a couple of my friends okay?'

"Kay!"

"Oh, and make sure Arthur doesn't know what your up too"

"Aye, Aye Alfred" Ruffling his hair I left him wandering over to Vash who was yelling at Kiku once again for not having an option.

"Vash, lighten up on him. Hercules is helping him just fine!"

"Huh? Oh Alfred where have you been?"

"That's not important. You know Lilly's having trouble with an ornaments over there" I said pointing over to Lilly a meek little girl with mussy light brown hair with a purple ribbon tied to the side, she was in a pink dress currently messing with a little rabbit ornament trying to put it on the tree.

"Silly girl" before he could finish his sentence Roderich began to walk over to help her. Vash frowned and ran over to aide her glaring at Roderich while he was at it. I smiled another match made in heaven.

"Uh… Arigato Jones-san" I turned back around and Kiku was bowing down to me.

"Don't worry about it Kiku just keep up with the good work."

"H-Hai!" Smiling He went back to Hercules and resumed to decorate the back of the tree. Walking around the tree I could see Demetri and Kira advertising to decorate at the elevators. There were a pair of guests hanging around near by a blonde haired male in all black holding up a brunette girl in a nice white and black outfit.

"Jeremy, move more to the left!"

"I can't move any more fatass!

"Don't call me fat you Jew!"

"Fuck you!"

"Hey I got it! Let me down."

"Hell no, stay up there forever Brands" I laughed a bit as the girl got off the males shoulders and retired to a bench where Felix, wearing a red and pink two piece Christmas outfit, and Toris stood helping Yao and Elizabeta pass out milk and cookies. Around the corner Ivan stood being tugged around by Natalia on one side and Yekaterina on the other. Up on the huge ladders above us were Lovi and that idiot Francis's errand boy from the other day racing to the top to beat Gilbert with putting up the star. Holding up their ladders below was Arthur's ex-secretary and Juliet each one rooting for one. Juliet for Gilbert and Ember for Lovi and Antonio. After rounding the entire thing I got to where he was. He was attempting to tie a present ornament on to the tree furrowing his large brow as it gave him trouble. He looked so cute. Quietly I walked over gently placing my arms around him helping him tie it on.

* * *

After the ornament was hung I turned my head to face the person behind me who insisted on assisting me with such a simple task. Surprise, Surprise it was Mr. Alfred Jones. I couldn't help but smile.

"There you are. Now, what have you sent my brother to do?"

"That's still a secret, Mr. Kirkland."

"You keep a lot of secrets."

"And you seem to keep figuring them out."

"That I do… What are they doing?" I asked pointing up at Lovi and Gilbert who were currently trying to fight physically while putting up their respected stars.

"Oh that, It looks like two competitive fools trying to put the second most important piece of the tree.

"Second most? I thought it was the first."

"That's what you think now" He said slyly smirking at me. Quickly I turned my head away from him not letting him see my cheek turn red.

"Mr. Alfred! I finished!" Peter shouted waving over at us.

"Great!" e replied covering my eyes with his big hands.

"Hey! What's the big idea?"

"You'll see, now stop squirming."

"Fine" I pouted again tapping my foot as my patience wearied thing.

"Alright it's done. You can see now." Slowly Alfred moved his hands away from my eyes and a bright blinding light flooded my eyesight. Finally coming in focus the tree looked beautiful full of decorations, lights and its garland holding it all together perfectly consisted of… miniature flags?

"What's with the flags?" I asked looking up at Alfred who still stood behind me.

"Why not? I mean almost everyone who works here and stays here is from a different country"

"Ohh I get it now." My eyes suddenly caught a glimpse of a flag I've never seen before it was red with a diagonal white slash in the middle and black on the other/

"What countries flag is this?" I asked walking over to the sorry excuse for a flag.

"That's mine!" Peter said proudly walking over to it.

"What do you mean that's yours? Your English!" I yelled at my dumb younger brother.

"No! Its **my** country, Sealand!"

"There is no Sealand!"

"Yes there is!" Alfred sighed behind me I peeked over my shoulder his face was full of disappointment.

"What?"

"I can't believe you, fighting with your brother over a flag. And here I thought you were better than that Arthur."

"What- but- he!" I grumbled hitting Alfred's shoulder lightly over and over. He and peter began laughing at my pointless efforts on hurting the taller male. Tell the truth the whole time I was doing it I was smiling it felt nice messing around with them. The whole rest of the day flew by like a blur of games, drinking, food, and most of all fun. By ten o' clock we all were grouped up in the bar partying when my phone went off. I picked it up and a familiar deep voice began to speak to me on the other end.

"Arthur are you there?" Asked the voice.

"M-Mr. President?" I clamored up, the past two days I completely forgot why I was even here in the first place.

"Yes, are you enjoying the party?"

"Ye-Yes of course! ... Wait are you here?"

"Yes I am. Listen I would like to discuss with you about your offer."

"That's great!" The voice on the line chuckled darkly.

"I knew you would agree. Meer me in the convention room on the third floor."

"Right!" Closing my phone I snuck out of the bar bolting for the elevator. Once I arrived at the third floor I opened the convention room doors and stepped inside. I would be completely pitch black if not for the giant room sized widows that illuminated the room with a serene blue light from outside. Looking closer out the window I could see the faint signs off snow gently falling from the sky. Entranced by the sight I walked closer to the window almost unaware of my phone ringing once again.

"Hello" I answered still gazing out the window.

"Good you're here"

"Of course I'm here; you said you would talk about my offer"

"Right, but before we get to business I need to tell you something."

"What" The voice dropped its deep serious business tone.

"Merry Christmas."

"Alfred?"


	5. Night Five: Merry Christmas

Reporting for Duty

Night Five: Merry Christmas

_Author's note: To my following readers you might notice i changed Alfred and Arthur's ages i would like to apologize but upon my hiatus i had forgotten what age i set them in and went with my gut and it works perfectly for the story, so please forgive me for that little mishap. and continue enjoying the story._

_WARNING!: The following chapter contains smut! I.E.: Smex, Lemon, yoai awesomeness. so if you don't like it please leave, also cut me some slack my first time writing something like this.  
_

* * *

"Alfred?" My voice escaped my lips. The voice of the hotel owner had turned into Alfred's or at least _**someone**_ who sounded like him. The sound of a phone closing resounded throughout the room. I turned around to see a tall figure walking towards me. Closing my own phone I wrapped my fingers around it and tightened my grip, standing my ground I watched closely as it came into the light. Tall, in plaid dark purple pants, dark brown leather coat, a dress shirt underneath with a black tie, Texas styled glasses, crystal blue eyes behind them and dark dirty blonde hair with a cowlick sticking up in the front. My mouth went dry, no matter how hard I tried words and salvia wouldn't return to me.

"Surprised?" Alfred asked smiling timidly shrugging his shoulders.

"Surprised? Like hell I am! What are you doing? Claiming to be the fucking CEO of a major lodging company? What the hells your problem!" I finally managed to spit out with the regaining of speech. This idiot, better not really being trying to pull this crap.

"Well… I am the CEO."

"Do you think I'm fucking retarded! There is no way in the seven hell's you own this place!" I screamed becoming furious with this shit. Alfred sighed and walked towards me forcing me against the cold glass wall behind me his arms sprawled out on either side of my head forcing me to look deep into those deep blue eyes of his.

"As unbelievable as it may sound or look, its true"

"No its not! And there now way you can prove otherwise!" Alfred took another deep breath that also was starting to get annoying.

"And before you come up with some bullshit excuse I know for a **fact **that you didn't inherit this place, or bought it over unless you won the lottery or some shit!" I shouted my temper rising the longer this game kept going on. A sad smile formed on his face. In a blink of my eyes those saddened lips were pressed against my own. I wanted, willed my spirit to just kick him in the balls. But I just couldn't. I couldn't do a damn thing! An arrogant fool hearted male who at this moment was my most hated being on this planet was kissing me and I wouldn't do a damn thing! Slowly he broke off, my entire face turning pink still glaring up at him. Alfred head sunk to the floor both his arms still a firmly placed on either side of my head.

"Arthur? Mind if I tell you a story? At one of the tables?" Where'd that come from?

"Uh. Sure." I replied following him to a table that barely sat in the light. After he sat down he didn't make eye contact with me he just stared out at the snow and began to tell his story.

* * *

11 years Ago

* * *

Today's finally Friday, the last day of this painful week of carrying these fat lazy bastards absurdly heavy luggage to there nice five star rooms. I thought to myself as I fiddled with the ridiculous hat that sat on top of my head. You wouldn't be able to tell by how I look but I'm actually twelve years old. Ding-Ding! Rang the accursed bell that summoned me to another person and there damn bags. Giving off the best fake smile I had I walked over.

"Take this mans bag up to the top floor, Johnny"

"It's Alfred"

"Whatever" The stupid old man said behind the counter pointing down at the bags as if I was diseased. I bent over to them the little crap mongers sat in front of a pair of leather boots with shiny metal spikes. Gathering up all three of the bags I began slinging one over my shoulder.

"Hey now, no need for all that." Objected the owner of the bags in a rough sexy British accent making my face red and my heart do a flip. Gripping tighter on the straps of the bag I lifted my self up to get a look at the owner. Light dirty blonde hair, sharp emerald green eyes handsome face. Nose ring, ear piercings and a eyebrow piercing, he had skin tight black clothing, wristbands and chains all over. Unknowingly I smiled a real smile… that's a first I haven't smiled like this since... I don't even rememeber the last time I did that.

"It's no problem, its my privelage to carry the bags of such an important client!" The man frowned looking at me up and down seeing straight through my crappy lie as if it was just a thin sheet of glass. Following the British tenet to the elevators the long back that I slung over my shoulders started to poke my shoulder. Usually I would ignore something as trivial as this but it was really bent on stabbing me. Eventually I got fed up with it grabbing the strap and slammed the bag to the ground.

"Just what the hell's in this thing?" I shouted. The owner tilted his head back wards thinking for a second.

"Just a couple o' baseball bats"

"Why the hell do you have those?"

"I'm a manger for a team" He expression plainly screamed that he was lying just like those oddly huge eyebrows of his.

"Liar" I muttered under my breath picking up the bag full of baseball bats again.

"What you say?" Asked the Brit crossly as we entered the elevator.

"Nothing sir!" I replied relaxing in the slowly moving room. Already sick and tired of this day I let my facial walls fall. Within a couple minutes my ears began burning I opened one eye and looked over the man beside me was staring at me.

"Hey mate, you got something on your mind?" he asked.

"Huh? ... Oh nothing, why?"

"Yer face, you looked more cheesed off than me when I don't get a fag on the clock."

"W-what?" He sighed.

"You look pissed off, mate." Crap I let my fake mask fell. Forcing my best fake smile I had I looked back at him.

"No just bored that's all." The man frowned glaring lightly at me.

"You know lying ain't healthy." The door dinged as we reached the suite floor. The man walked out going down the long hallway till we stopped at suit number 10.

"I can take my bags from here, kid." Nodding I dropped the bags at his feet. As he was about to open his door he turned back to me smiling broadly.

"Hey, whatever you do don't let your anger get the better of you. I bet if you let yourself _really_ smile life would go bye much more smoothly." He finished ruffling my hair a bit. I could feel my heart doing triple back flips and my face going scarlet red from the action. As he disappeared into the depths of his room I fell on my ass, heart still pounding. That mans smile forever implanted in to my brain. A smile spread across my lips. This felt fantastic. As the day wore on I couldn't stop smiling. Around lunch time I passed by Suite 10 overhearing the sounds of crashing, loud English rock music, laughter and the occasional sounds of a woman being pleasured. My heart sank he sounded like he was having one hell of a time in there. Biting my lip I ran downstairs to go back to work. It seemed like forever till eleven hit. Finally it was time for me to leave this hell and go home and sleep. Yao my fellow co-worker suddenly came up to me out of breath. He told me his second son was spotted in town and he wanted to go see him. He didn't need to say anymore I gladly offered to cover his shift. After putting up with Yao's numerous thank yous' I wandered into an empty room us workers used when we needed to sleep. The alarm began buzzing hitting it hard I got up and slide on a set of more comfortable clothes I left in the room. Yao's job was to just clean the rooms so he had no real special uniform. I looked at myself in the mirror, White tee shirt, dark jeans, leather wristband, sliver cross, and a navy blue box cap on my head. Yawning I walked out of the room walking down the suit hallway accidently bumping into someone.

"Oh, sorry" I apologized looking down from the person.

"'Ey, you're the bloke from yesterday" Said a sexy British voice. Whipping my head up I could see the handsome man from the other day, the 'baseball manger'. My face already began to heat up and my heart went form 20 beats a second to 100.

"Y-Yeah and you're the guy with all those baseball bats." He chuckled and stuck his hand in his front pocket looking for something.

"Yeah I am... Here kid, sorry for all the troubles." He said wrapping my fingers around something and turning around to walk off. I didn't understand what he just said but I couldn't just let him leave like this is till needed something, anything.

"PLEASE! Can I at least get your name?" I shouted down the hall my voice so he could hear me over the whirring of the elevator heading towards the floor. Ever so slightly he turned back towards me and smiled proudly.

"It's Arthur, Arthur Kirkland." It was like a scene out of the movie the minute his lips finished forming the land in his name the elevator doors opened and he went in them disappearing for what seemed like forever. Arthur… his name was Arthur Kirkland. After that day the days and months flew by and Arthur continued to come into the hotel… but he never smiled like he did the first time he stepped foot in the Singleton. Every time I saw him like that my heart ached a bit more like it was being shattered all over again like when my mother had died. This reminds me, if you see me smiling it just a façade to keep my brother and practically sister off my back. The last time I truly smiled was when 1.) I was with my mother and 2.) When I first met Arthur. By the time I was 16 a lot of people I met in the hotel, streets, and stores seemed to be a victim of persecution, mainly because of race. There was my co-worker Yao who had 7 kids but they all refused to make any contact with him, Twin Italian brothers whose weakness and lack of backbone had always got them fired. An all German band who no one gave the time of day because of their odd habits or interests, and a Russian family who all had murderous intent hidden deep inside of them when insulted. There were many others all with a tragic story. Growing to be fed up with this treatment an idea sprung into my head and I grabbed all my savings, some money from my brother, and convinced the poor souls I had found so we all could pull all our money together (and a couple bank loans) till we could purchase a hotel. This is where it all began; becoming the new CEO and owner of singleton hotels I quickly renamed it to the Simpleton more of a pun on my part. Hiring everyone who had helped me and a few others I met along the way I was finally able to make the functional business that is Hotel Simpleton today.

* * *

Present Day

* * *

"As a personal bonus, I had hoped that one day you would want to extend your own business, of selling bed sheets to your favorite hotel so that we could meet again." Alfred finished his story his whole face was red still avoiding eye contact with me. This was so much to take in. Especially the part with him secretly being in love with me for the past eleven years. Getting out of my chair I walked over to Alfred lifting his chin so he could look up at me. His eyes were a bit watery as his red face just swelled the word cute. Pulling my head down fast I crashed my lips against his. Alfred kissed back pulling me closer. Breaking off I just continued to stare lovingly down at him. Just in a factor of four days I had fallen for this man, and loved every second longer I was with him.

* * *

Arthurs kiss alone told me how he felt. I smiled standing up from my chair holding his hand.

"Wanna go to my room?" I asked he just nodded slightly and I directed him back to my suite, 50. Almost immediately closing the door Arthur got up o his tippy toes kissing me again to which I responded by pulling the smaller male closer to me. I couldn't contain myself any longer, slowly I grinded my hips against his crotch my lower half begging to be inside him. Arthur let out a small moan, smirking I picked him up carrying him over to my bed. Laying him down on the soft surface below us I roughly kissed him my hands sliding up his shirt, the feel of his skin was soft and warm. Arthur squirming underneath me as I started to bite his lower lip. Granting me entrance I slide my wet tongue inside exploring the extents of his mouth, as I tossed my jacket off fumbling with my tie. Arthur fiddled with his own tossing it across the room speedily unbuttoning his shirt. Breaking off from his sweet lips I attacked his neck biting and sucking on it lightly. A moan quivered out of his lips as his hips bucked upwards against mine. Releasing my mouth from his neck I could see a small reddish purple mark left behind I smiles and glided my tongue down his now bare chest my left hand rubbing his sides while my right commenced to take off his pants. His member was fully erect a few drops of pre-cum rested on his tip. Smiling I licked it off than placed my mouth fully on him starting to suck on him happily. Arthur started to twitch and moan. Slowly I lifted myself off him and kept pumping him with one hand as I leaned forward hanging two fingers from my other hand in front of his lips. Sitting up he leaned forward wrapping his warm mouth around them sucking and licking them, already knowing what it was for. I pulled my fingers out of his mouth they were dripping wet and I slowly inserted them into his ass. It was so tight that it was difficult to spread my fingers even a millimeter apart. Moving both my hands in rhythm with each other was diving Arthur nuts his sweet voice moaning my name uncontrollably. Finally he came his white delicious liquid spilling all over his stomach and the top of my hand. Letting go of him I licked the substance still moving my other fingers deep inside him.

"Uhh…. That's bloody… ungh D-di-Disgusting." He chocked out looking down at me. I just smiled kicking off my pants and boxers so I was as naked as he was.

"A lot of people think what we're about to _do_ is disgusting." I replied smirking as I pulled my fingers out of him, hearing a small whimper of disappointment escape his lips.

"And besides, your loving it" I smirked adjusting the tip of my erect self at the entrance of his ass.

"H-Hold up! I'm older I should be on top!" Arthur objected trying to stop me. I looked down forcing my whole into him I could hear him yelp when I looked back up his emerald eyes had swelled with tears. Moving forward inside him I leaned forward whipping his eyes

"Sorry Artie, but I'm already in. Maybe next time" I said kissing him passionately while moving my hips in and out of him. God he's tight. I thought as I moved inside him. Picking up my speed I began to thrust harder and faster into him. Arthur's moans getting louder and more frequent the deeper I pounded him. It wasn't long until our hips went into unison both me and Arthur calling out the others names the closer we got to climaxing. Finally it hit me, that rush of adrenaline bursting through my every fiber of my body as I moved insanely fast, Cuming deep inside him. Arthur was breathing heavily as I pulled my self out his ass leaking with how much I let loose inside him. Looking down at him, the sight of some leftover semen resting on his stomach. I grabbed some tissues and started to clean him up when I went I went to get some more tissues Arthur had snuck his way to my crouch and licked my tip. I shuttered looking down at him.

"I thought you said that was disgusting." I asked grabbing a pair of my boxers sliding them on once I realized he wasn't going to do anything else.

"I was just curious": He defended going to one of my drawers stealing a pair of boxers and a shirt of mine. I smiled he was just too cute. Bending over and looking underneath my bed I pulled up a wrapped present and tossed it into his arms.

"What's this?" He asked turning it all over.

"I told you, its Christmas. That's your Christmas gift." I replied shuffling through his pants pockets taking one of the cigarettes out lighting it with my American flag lighter.

"So... You the kind of guy who has a smoke after sex, huh?" He asked tearing up the wrapping paper.

"Yep. I smiled Artie looked like a little kid so excited over the contents of the small box. When all the paper was off and he opened the top he just stared bewildered at it. He finally lifted it out of the box. It was a teacup with little cute designs around the rims than he looked inside and his face went to utter confusion.

"What's with the inside?" He asked looking at it. I already knew what it was it was a small hand painted hamburger.

"Oh that. Well I figured it would, you know remind you of me. Since I like burgers and all." I stuttered blushing a bit I know it sounds stupid for a present like that. I felt the soft pressing of lips against my cheek. Looking over Arthur was smiling holding the cup in his hands.

"I love it." He said putting the cup back in the box and laying down beside me. Plucking the cigarette out of my lips I silently put it out curling next to Arthur holding him close.

"Merry Christmas, Arthur."

"Best. Christmas. Ever." He said before we both drifted off into a peaceful slumber

End


	6. Special Night: Chinese Lullaby's

Reporting for Duty:

Special Night:

Chinese Lullaby's.

_Author's note: This is a short story about China and his family. All the special nights will have to do with the other hetalia characters, i hope you all enjoy._

* * *

In the Simpleton's kitchen Yao began to make up some pork buns alone as Feliciano rested and goofed off for his break. A towel slipped and fell off the counter Yao bent over to pick it up when a young girl about five years old popped up in his head. She was in a long green dress with a traditional straw hat around her neck smiling up at him her dark brown hair tied back in a low ponytail.

"越南 (Yuènán)" He whispered picking up the towel the look of silent sadness growing over his face. The young girl who's face had just appeared to him was that of his Eldest and first daughter Yuènán. She was always so hyperactive and full of life, always willing to assist her father when it came to farm work out in the rice fields they lived in. But one faithful day that happiness with her had ended, his first child of what was currently a family of four. A cruel Frenchman had come to the country knowing any parents love for their child and snatched away his little girl, trying to squeeze Yao out of every penny he had as a ransom. It was night after night full of deciding what to do give all his food money away to a cruel man for his little girl and let his family starve. Life is thought on a single parent of three with a fourth on the way with his recent girlfriend. In the end Yao had no choice but to give up his first child to the French man. Cruel as it may sound there was nothing he could do, he was poor, and his latest girl had left him with yet another child to take care of. Not a night went by he didn't curse himself for the decision he made.

"Yao yah yao" Yao sung quietly as the terrible memory of Yuènán returning home a fully grown woman at the age of eighteen. She busted into the small home him and his now four children lived in. Storming over to her father with an oar in her hand swinging it above her head slamming it down on Yao and spitting on him as to add more salt on his newly wounded heart. Than she left just as soon as she arrived. Yao sighed and rubbed the back of his neck lightly grazing the scar that stained his back.

"日本 (Rìběn)" Cutting more strips of pork the small memory of a little shy boy sitting next to him tinkering with a farm tool, improving it. Yao looked down at the youngster who noticed and jumped begin surprised his face gain a light shade of pink. This was his second eldest Rìběn or as he calls himself now a days Kiku Honda. A slice of pork fell on its side as Yao sung another line lightly.

"Yao yah yao." It's the middle of the night and Yao could hear footsteps creaking against the wooden floor boards. Sitting up he turned his head to see who was up at this hour. It was his second eldest only twelve years old and holding a katana. Raising it above his head Kiku brought it down on his fathers back leaving a huge gash. That night Kiku ran away, just by chance Yao is able to see him at the hotel. Picking up the pork and veggies Yao began folding them in to buns making them cold uncooked treats. A small breeze blew through the window swishing Yao's shirt. Another silent but warm memory crept into his mind of his second son.

"泰國 (Tàiguó)" After watching his older brother and sisters acts of unnecessary rage on their father Tàiguó had dedicated the rest of his youth with helping his father with the farm and raising the ever still growing family. Picking up all the buns Yao walked over to the steamer singing another line.

"Bao bao huai jung shuay" The day finally came for Tàiguó to become a man. His eighteenth birthday. Yao was happy to send him off properly but Tàiguó had protested silently, he was never much of a talker. After many compelling arguments Tàiguó finally left home... never to send a letter to his father about his whereabouts. Plopping the buns into the steamer and turning it on. The memories of his second daughter spinning a clover than letting it fall in to the river under the bridge she stood on. Yao chuckled.

"台灣 (Táiwān)" She was his little girl always happy never letting anyone bring her down sure wasn't the best with farm life but she managed well with house work and cooking.

"Yao ni jang da" By the time Táiwān was seventeen she had fallen for a man from the city and had left the family to marry him. She never calls or leaves information either. Yao sighed and opened a cabinet in search for a snack; all of these memories were starting to get to him. Inside the cabinet sat two Chinese doughnuts conjoined together.

"任勇洙 (Im Yong Soo) and 亨洙(Hyung-soo)" Yao's only set of twins. They used to be the best of friends until Kiku ran away tearing the brothers apart.

"Yo liao sheewang" Yao sang biting into one of the doughnuts remembering the two always fighting, or trying to run away on their own never giving their father any respect. That just left his last son.

"香港 (Xiānggǎng)" His only child he never got a chance to know. The last time Yao saw him was twelve years ago. His little face glaring up at his father pure hatred in his brown eyes.

"Bao bao kuai jang da" He sang allowing the final memory of his last born being handed off to a wealthy Englishman in exchange for money so he could take care of his four remaining children. Walking over to the steamer to retrieve the buns a gust of wind blew in. Plating the buns on seven separate plates he sang out the last line.

"Bao bao kuai jang da" A tear fell from his eyes as he sat the small round table an empty plate sitting in front of him.

"Do you all hate the way I raised you?"

* * *

Children

Eldest Vietnam,Second Eldest Japan, 3rd Thailand, 4th Taiwan,5th + 6th South Korea and North Korea, Last Hong Kong.

The song that china sings is chinese lullaby i found here are the english translations.

Rock-a-bye.  
Rock-a-bye.  
Sleep, you¹re safe with me.  
Rock you  
til you¹re big,  
Rock you  
til you¹re strong,  
Baby grow up soon.  
Baby grow up soon.


End file.
